Silverfangs Legacy
by lendaras
Summary: O.C. Based for 'Megatrons Blackfires' "Dawn Singer". I suck at Summaries and this is no longer a one-shot. Please Read "Dawn Singer" and review that story.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I read "Dawn Singer" by Megatrons Blackfire and since I love creating O.C.s for other people, I just thought of giving this a shot. This story may suck, but if Megatrons Blackfire adds this character to her story, I'll be satisfied. **

** Dawnsinger, Silverfang, Fangwing, Gunship, and Vortex are © by 'Megatrons Blackfire'**

**Transformers (The original Transformers and you should know who they are) are © by Hasbro/Takara  
**

**Shadowstriker/ Lightbringer, Trigger, Twilight, Moontide and this biography is © by Lendaras (Me, duh!, Don't Steal!) **

**All rights are reserved and owned by their respective owners. Any of those who copy/steal any of the original rights without permission will be prosecuted and I'll probably report your sorry little butt to the admins, just giving you a fair warning.**

**Ok, On with this Biography**

* * *

Well, consider this as a stroke of pure luck. My designation is simply known as Shadowstriker and I usually leave people with this designation: "Lightbringer", which associates with the type of person that I truly am. I have Whitish Silver Armor, silver and blue optics, which is unique, and I'm a mech, an Autobot Mech to be precise on which side of society that I belong to. When I was born, my femme creator, Twilight, was very caring and I could have sworn that every adult mech that passes by her always glance at our way, just checking her out. When I was young, I noticed that I could sense things and I had heightened senses. I asked my mother if my mech creator, whom I didn't know at the time, had these senses as well. My mother replied yes and this made me feel like I want to search out for my father and ask him so many questions. Well, I received a partial answer of what kind of father I had on my own when I suddenly awakened these powers of mine. After a few orns, my father appeared to me and I was shocked beyond imagining, though I did stay strong to not faint right in front of him. 

My father, my mech creator is Silverfang, The Eldest of the Four Gods, The God of Life and Death. My first reaction when he suddenly popped in front of me was, _'Fraggit, he's got to be joking.'_ And he wasn't. My father taught me everything about my powers along with Aunt Dawnsingers gift to me, mind powers, which is cool of her to give to me at my birth. To also telling me about himself and whatever we talked about, and let me live my mortal part of life. During my mortal life, my younger years were lived in peace, until a war broke out between the Transformers and the Unicronians that were living on Cybertron as well. At first, I didn't want to fight, but when my friend was murdered, I felt anger, pain, sorrow, and I wanted to get revenge. I signed up to combat against the Unicronians, but just after registering, I received a father to son talk from dad and he told me to never let my revenge take over me and he secured a place for my friend to be a follower of him. At this, I didn't have to worry about revenge anymore and my father has comforted me. When I arrived home that same night, I found out that my mother fell ill of a nasty virus and a few breems later, she past on into the matrix. I prayed to my father that mom is there with him and I hope that they are enjoying themselves with each other. I later found out from dad that mom didn't make it to the matrix but was captured by Unicron and his Unicronian army, eating her life, gone from existence as if she never existed at all. I cried and wailed, being comforted by my father. I was lost, confused, and I wanted the pain to go away. I simply got over my depression with the help of father and I went on to live my life. I battled the Unicronians, the pit-spawns of Unicron, the so-called devil of us Transformers. I battled and battled to the bitter end. Eventually, after many vorns of battling, us Transformers won, but at a cost, one that I didn't regret. By Grandpa Primus's gift to help us win against Unicron with the matrix of light (later renamed the matrix of leadership), I sacrificed half of my mortal life to forever seal Unicron into the pits, along with his followers. From then on, peace reigned over Cybertron, being protected and ruled over by the Primes. I lived on, but I never revealed my true identity to the 'seers' or anyone else, besides the one femme that I loved, but never got the chance to bond nor had any sparklings with, Moontide. Moontide was the most beautiful femme that I ever lay my optics on. She seemed to have flaws to everyone else, but she looked perfect like an 'Aunt Dawnsinger' perfect to me. We loved each other and I never forced her to do anything, well, besides to not tell anyone about my origins. Moontide understood and vowed to never tell anyone. Well, our relationship flourished, but was cut short when my time as a mortal was up. I left whatever worldly possessions I had to Moontide, to ensure her future was comfortable before she returns to the Matrix.

When I went through the Matrix, dad was already at the gates, waiting for me. I had a smile on my faceplates and I was introduced to my fathers' side of the family. It was a small family, but I knew that it would grow in the future. Time passed and I have so much control over my powers, I was happy, until the ancient spirits of the Universe called for me. What I found out was that I was randomly selected as one of the many divine beings out there in the Universe to be a guardian of "The Library of Beginnings", the library where every single races history, culture, lifestyle, religion, whatever they know, of both mortal and divine, is stored into the library. At first, I was curious to what this library looks like. When I arrived at the library to begin one of my duties along with many others, I was shocked; all of us chosen guardians were in awe. In this spiritual realm, this library is huge, like more then three times the size of Cybertron huge. The inside looked even bigger. After getting over our awe-struck modes, we began to learn our duties as guardians to the place and we were forced to stay at the place for ten thousand earth years. The first thousand years we learned what we are to do and such to the point that things are just second nature to all of us guardians. The next six thousand years we learn everything and more, even expanded our powers to such astronomical lengths, learned and mastered new powers, and my favorite is transforming to organics and such. I also learned to become a full god, instead of being only a half-god or demi-god to others. Frag, I also remember the steps of everything I learned into my CPU and Spark. The last three thousand years was spent in boredom. With nothing else to do, all of us guardians were about to have something that is equivalent to a human term of 'Cabin Fever'. As the last year arrived, all of us guardians were looking forward to returning to our families. Though, one of us had to stay a bit longer and secure the library before that person can go home. It just so happened that I ended up with the short end of the straw. Just as the astrosecond turned to the ten thousand years confinement was over, everyone else rushed off, while I had to stay behind for about a week to secure the library. After the week of securing the entire place, I dragged myself back home to my family, to tired and drained of energy. As I arrived home, my father and aunts with open arms greeted me. My aunts wanted to ask me all sorts of questions, but I collapsed of exhaustion before they had the chance. I woke up a few days later, fully rested and energies back up, my father first greeted me and he told me how he missed having me around. Dad updated me on how the family is doing and how many followers that each family member had. To my misfortune, none of my Aunts had any kids, yet anyways, but I was hoping that to have cousins to play with once I arrived home. I spent a few days explaining to my family what I've learned, even displayed a few simple powers, what it means to be a guardian of this library and such. I told them just about everything, just leaving some very powerful secrets out. Time passed and the first Aunt to have a sparkling was Aunt Gunship and man was she moody. I kept Aunt Gunship as comfortable as I possibly can and to also have her calm before she might cause Cybertron to explode. Aunt Gunship had a mech named Trigger and man, was he a trigger-happy mech when he grew up, well, the same could be said about Ironhide when he came into the picture later in the future, like far out future. I seemed to regret of giving Trigger a blaster when he was a youngling, but oh well; Aunt Fangwing was next with a mech named Screamstar. Just like his mother and father, he loves to fly and have twisted thoughts as well. When Aunt Fangwing was called to duty, I took Screamstar flying when he was a youngling, but it seems that Star doesn't remember me doing that with him at all. Well, Aunt Dawnsinger was sparked from a mech named Optimus Prime, and I knew that Optimus was a good mech and would be a great father. Aunt Dawnsinger had twins named Bumblebee and another mech that I'm not revealing at this moment, and then came Vortex. I remembered playing with the twins and Vortex a lot when they were sparklings. Well, Dad didn't stay single for long either, just before Aunt Fangwing was seeing a seeker, my father fell in love again with a femme named Songbyte. Songbyte and dad sparked together a mech named Jazz and now, only having mostly mech cousins, I was hoping for some femmes to be brought into the family in the future. Life was somewhat peaceful when living in the Matrix, but sometimes I had to fill in on dads roll on the battlefield, which I didn't mind at all, considering that Dad was busy taking care of Jazz.

Well, all of my cousins and my brother grew up and took their sides as the Great War erupted. I watched the battles and I watched over little Jazz. When Jazz died in the battle of 'Mission City', I was at the gates with father to greet my brother to finally be home. Dad explained everything to lil Jazz, which took a while for Jazz to process everything in his CPU, while I helped with Jazz in embracing his inner god, to unlock his true self. Well, this is the update of me, Shadowstriker, the god of energies and life, a guardian to the library of beginnings, brother of Jazz, and son of Silverfang. I'm now teaching Jazz what I learned, like increasing his powers, knowledge, and what it means to be a guardian to the library. I sometimes take Jazz to the library of beginnings now to teach Jazz some amazing abilities that only he and dad knows.

It's good to have a family, and this is I, Shadowstriker, living it large with dad and Jazz, the God of Sound and Light.

* * *

**This is for you 'Megatrons Blackfire' for your Dawn Singer story. This is just the general information of my O.C. Shadowstriker and I hope that this helps. Just a point of reference, Shadowstriker came to me after reading chapter "Discovery" and I thought that maybe, what if Jazz had an older brother that he didn't know until he embraced his inner god, that way, Jazz won't be alone with only Silverfang. Below is a more organized way of Shadowstriker.**

**Name: Shadowstriker**

**A.K.A.: Lightbringer**

**Gender: Mech**

**Affiliation: Autobot/ Silverfangs Son/ Guardian of "The Library of Beginnings"/ God of Life and Energies**

**Family:**

**_Father: _Silverfang_Mother:_ Twilight_Siblings: _Brother; Jazz**

**_Other:_ Aunts: Fangwing, Gunship, and Dawnsinger.**

**Cousins: Screamstar, Bumblebee, Vortex, and Trigger.**

**Personalities/Traits: Calm, Patient, Caring, Somewhat "Softspark", Easygoing at times, Very Knowledgeable but not a complete show off know it all. Temper is like Silverfangs; explosive at times. Playful, like Jazz.**

**Color: Whitish Silver**

**Optic Color: Silvery white in the middle, Blue on the outer part.**

**Physical Trait: Silver Wing-like antennas on head, by audio receptors.**

**Abilities: Transforms into other creatures, including a human. Defensive Powers. Offensive Powers. Healing Magic. Light Powers. Energy Powers (It's hard to describe, but the closest thing is the super powers from Star Ocean: Till The End Of Time). Twin Plasma Cannons. Many other powers learned from other races, including teleporting and flying (grows wings out of own energy to fly). Telekinetic/Psychic. Transforms to vehicles and such as well like a normal Transformer.**

**Well, this is it for now. Tell me what you think.**


	2. The Love in War

**Well, I read "Dawn Singer" by Megatrons Blackfire and since I love creating O.C.s for other people, I just thought of giving this a shot. This story may suck, but if Megatrons Blackfire adds this character to her story, I'll be satisfied.**

**Dawnsinger, Silverfang, Fangwing, Gunship, Dawntrendier, and Vortex are © by 'Megatrons Blackfire'**

**Transformers (The original Transformers and you should know who they are) are © by Hasbro/Takara**

**Shadowstriker/ Lightbringer, Trigger, Twilight, Torrent, Songbyte, Moontide and this biography is © by Lendaras (Me, duh, Don't Steal!)**

**All rights are reserved and owned by their respective owners. Any of those who copy/steal any of the original rights without permission will be prosecuted and I'll probably report your sorry little butt to the admins, just giving you a fair warning.**

* * *

Torrent; that is the name of my little Cousin who never experienced the cold embrace of war. Torrent is the son of Aunt Dawnsinger and is the twin brother of Bumblebee. A son of Optimus Prime and Dawnsinger, but their first lost as well. Torrent was born in the beginnings of The Great War, but died as soon as he entered the mortal world. I wasn't there to witness neither his birth nor his death considering that I was with Dad on the battlefields, watching the useless war going on and on. Aunt Fangwing was there to be with Optimus and Aunt Dawnsinger in the birth of the twins. Though, when I returned back to the Matrix (Home), I found Torrent, off to the side of the gates to the Matrix, crying. I went over to him and asked what's wrong. Torrent replied that he was lost and confused. He didn't know where he was at that moment. Also, he hears the cries of his mother and father. I only told Torrent that he was at the gates to the Matrix, the heavens, other then that, I don't know what was going on with him. I took Torrent through the Matrix Gates and we waited for Dad (Silverfang) to arrive back home. After the battle, Dad was back, but he looked depressed about something, Aunt Fangwing and Aunt Gunship was crying about something. I didn't know what was wrong. I didn't want to use my powers to look into their minds to see what was causing them to have these downward moods. I took Torrent to Dad to see if he knows this cute little Sparkling that was recharging in my arms after I fed him some energon. Aunt Fangwing came up to see the sparkling as well and let out a gasp. Dad and Aunt Fangwing then filled me in on who this little Sparkling was. I couldn't believe it, that this little sparkling in my arms is my new cousin from Aunt Dawnsinger. I felt sorry for little Torrent that he couldn't live a mortal life, but I expressed to everyone that at least he doesn't have to live through a war and that he can be here, in the matrix with his family in peace. Everyone agreed with that statement that I just said. I spent a lot of time, watching, caring, and playing with Torrent, but I still played with Bumblebee from time to time, but soon stopped as soon as Bumblebee started to cause chaos around the Autobot base, that I just thought of to avoid him now. Then, Vortex came into the picture and well, I just did the same thing to Vortex as I did with Bumblebee, but the thing is, Vortex didn't cause too much trouble and I spent more time with Vortex and Aunt Dawnsinger while Bumblebee was at the Autobot Academy, learning to become a soldier. I didn't tell Aunt Dawnsinger about Torrent, wanting to keep it a secret that I swore with my father and two Aunts. I also had the feeling that Aunt Dawnsinger knew that Torrent was in the Matrix, but didn't know what have become of her son. What happened was that Torrent asked me if he could join in on the pack and I asked Dad about it. Dad thought about it for a while till he said that it was okay to allow Torrent into the ranks. Torrent worked hard and was dedicated, dutiful, just like Uncle Optimus, and is currently one of the highest ranking in the pack. One night, Dad called for a meeting with all of the followers, with me sending out the signal and it just so happened that Aunt Dawnsinger decided to pay a visit. The reunion was short but she finally got the chance to see her son, Torrent. Everyone in the pack knows me as Lightbringer, the ancient hero of Cybertron. Only those who know me by my real name; Shadowstriker; are my Dad, Aunts, Torrent, and the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. My family made the twins swore an oath of to never even mention of the true identities of Aunt Dawnsinger as the fourth god/goddess and of my name along with me origins and such. To everyone else, they know me as Lightbringer through the legends that were told of me of how I made the sacrifice to ensure the future of the Transformers. I told the seers that I had volunteered in being the sacrifice and such thus the legends was told and the story was kept in the Chamber of the Gods deep in Cybertron and the painting of me in detail, with the description of me during my time as a mortal below the painting. Anyways, Aunt Dawnsinger went back to Uncle Megatron and then the meeting began. The meeting was about the usual, the updates on each side of the war and then we properly did the welcoming ceremony of inducting Barricade into our ranks. As a bonus, I told Barricade to watch out for Aunt Dawnsinger while he is on the Decepticon base and to swear to never breath about the secret that I passed on to him. I sent a mental note to Aunt Dawnsinger that Barricade now knows who she really is and that I have ordered him as his first task to watch over her while he is at the base, to make sure that she is doing fine with her sparking period. 

Well, a few weeks passed and then, Uncle Optimus decided to get Aunt Dawnsinger back and decided to attack the Decepticon Base. Uncle Megatron and the Decepticons detected the attack and met the Autobots in the desert plains, 18 miles away from each base. As usual, Dad told Jazz, Torrent, and I to come to the battle. Aunt Fangwing and Aunt Gunship weren't there though. Uncle Optimus and Uncle Megatron were verbally arguing with each other, typical as usual, then the fist fights and the shooting began. Each side wanted to keep Aunt Dawnsinger, but what surprised Uncle Optimus was that his son, Vortex was on the Decepticon side. About ten minutes into the battle, I saw Aunt Dawnsinger teleporting herself to the battlefield, though away from the fight itself. Aunt Dawnsinger looked calm and yet sad at just looking at the Battle. Twenty minutes later, I was watching the battle, but my ears perked up towards Aunt Dawnsinger with her sudden and yet soft cry of pain. I looked up in her direction and saw that she was going to spark at any moment. Torrent was already on my back and Jazz right next to me. I told them what was happening and then they finally saw Aunt Dawnsinger in a lot of pain. We rushed through the battlefield, heading towards Aunt Dawnsinger. Dad saw us leaving our post by the hill that the Autobots came from and asked us where we were going. Jazz told Dad that Aunt Dawnsinger was here and she is about to spark the sparkling any minute now. Dad cried out towards Aunt Dawnsinger as he ran just behind us. Everyone ceased their fighting and looked towards Dad and us, running up towards Aunt Dawnsinger where she was clutching her swollen stomach. She was panting and I let Torrent off of my back and I transformed to my bi-petal form. I told Jazz to get her to lie down and to use his powers to try and calm her down. Jazz did just that as he transformed into his mech form. The battlefield was silent, besides me telling Jazz what to do and such. Torrent transformed as well and ran to his mothers' side, taking his mothers hand into his. I told Aunt Dawnsinger that I'm going to do a painless and no energy draining procedure in sparking this sparkling of hers. Uncle Megatron, Uncle Optimus, Bumblebee, Vortex, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Barricade all came up the hill, but my two Uncles and my cousin Bumblebee took the other side of Aunt Dawnsinger, Megatron on my right, while Optimus and Bumblebee on my left behind Torrent. Vortex, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Barricade stood right next to dad. I soon opened Aunt Dawnsingers plating around her abdomen and then concentrated on my powers to make the procedure painless and non-draining on both the sparkling and the mother. Soon, the sparkling was just fine and I gave the femme sparkling to Aunt Dawnsinger. Megatron knelt next to Aunt Dawnsinger and his little femme. It seemed that the battle for the day was over, with neither side winning, nor losing. I soon closed the womb chamber and Torrent was looking down at his new baby sister. Torrent said hi and the sparkling Femme, Dawntrendier, squealed and giggled as Torrent tickled her sides. Dawntrendier was beautiful with her blackish silver color like her father and with Red 'highlights' and attachments like her mother. It is an awe-inspiring combination of both parents in one. Megatron held Dawntrendier and played with the sparkling. Soon, little Dawn was back in her mothers arm. After that, Torrent asked "Mama, can I try and hold my baby sister, please?" and this startled everyone, well, except for Dad and Jazz. Aunt Dawn said "sure Torrent, just be careful, okay?" and Torrent held his baby sister with love and caring arms. Then Torrent gave little Dawn back to their mother and the little femme fell right into recharge. 

Just as peace was settled in, someone just had to ruin it and someone tried to attack us. I sensed who it was and the blast was neutralized without me neither moving a single joint nor turning around. I was pissed and so was everyone else that was around me. I turned around and I brought up the Decepticon that dared to even think of attacking me. Astronom was the mech and he was scared and embarrassed as I turned around and glared right at him. I used by powers to lift him up towards me and I gave him a disciplinary punishment, off-lining his weapons systems forever. Then, I tossed him back into the group, flying about a few hundred meters away from the battlefield. After that, I told Aunt Dawn and Uncle Megatron congratulations and to Dad that I was heading back towards home to tell the news to Aunt Fangwing and Aunt Gunship. With that, I left towards the Matrix and told the wonderful news. I have a feeling that Aunt Fang and Aunt Gun are going to pop a visit to see the sparkling. New life seems to be the ultimate peace and joy in any universe. Speaking of Universe, I need to see how Vector Prime is doing, he seems to be lonely in the Time Stream and I often times visit him, just to keep him company. Vector Prime is one of the original Transformers and I remember him when I was a mortal, but I never bothered with him and his duties. This is the life that I cherish so far.


	3. Not So Peaceful Times

Well, I read "Dawn Singer" by Megatrons Blackfire and since I love creating O

**Well, I read "Dawn Singer" by Megatrons Blackfire and since I love creating O.C.s for other people, I just thought of giving this a shot. This story may suck, but if Megatrons Blackfire adds this character to her story, I'll be satisfied.**

**Dawnsinger, Silverfang, Fangwing, Gunship, Dawntrendier, and Vortex are © by 'Megatrons Blackfire'**

**Transformers (The original Transformers and you should know who they are) are © by Hasbro/Takara**

**Shadowstriker/ Lightbringer, Trigger, Twilight, Torrent, Songbyte, Moontide and this biography is © by Lendaras (Me, duh! Don't Steal!)**

**All rights are reserved and owned by their respective owners. Any of those who copy/steal any of the original rights without permission will be prosecuted and I'll probably report your sorry little butt to the admins, just giving you a fair warning.**

Considering that Prowl is pissed at harming a young member of the pack, I don't see what is his problem. I really don't want to pry into his mind for the answer, but currently, it seems so tempting. The following day after that short battle, Torrent and I went down to the Decepticon base and we played and watched lil Dawn while Aunt Dawnsinger get in a decent amount of recharge. Torrent and I spent about nine hours bonding to the newest member of the family. During our bonding, I searched into lil Dawns future, just curious as to what this femme will be like, regardless of what the hands of time will do and all point out that this little femme will have her mothers looks, her fathers colors, also with the development of her powers being like Aunt Dawnsinger. The red highlights on Dawntrendiers attachments are all the same shade of red for now, but as she grows older, I foresaw that the attachments will all be different shades of red. I'm sure that Dawntrendier will be the leading type of femme and one that will be very attractive to many mechs. I also foresaw that Megatron will be protective of his little femme and I just hope that time won't make him over-protective or I would come down there and give him an audio-receptor full on letting his daughter explore what's around her and to let her learn her own lessons. I'm sure that Aunt Dawnsinger will prevent this as well. While I was playing with lil Dawn, Laserbeam just so happened to walk in on the bonding time and I seemed to surprise her. She went to check up on Aunt Dawn and went back to the Medbay. It didn't take long for Laser to come back with Vortex. Vortex and I transformed into our wolf form and started to play-fight but not causing too much damage, well, me not causing too much damage to Vortex. Laser was busy playing with Lil Dawn and Torrent. After ten minutes of owning Vortex, he gave up and I told Torrent that it was time to go home. Torrent and I left while Vortex and Laserbeam said their goodbyes to us, calling me Lightbringer, neither of them not knowing my true name; Shadowstriker. Well, only those that are dead know my true name and are sworn to never tell others of my true name, well, except for the great "in to the know" slaggers named Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Those two always have a knack into learning everything, well, besides their pranking and pity fights, yeah, they are well informed of things. That had me thinking why they didn't choose to be spies besides just foot warriors. No, wait, never mind, then those two will be so terrifying in their pranks. After that visit, it seems that all of the Sparklings have a liking to Soundwave. If I remember Soundwave correctly, he seems to be the greatest father figure in the entire Decepticon faction, always there for his children as much as possible, caring for his childrens' well being, bonding with them to the fullest as possible.

After a week since the birth of the Decepticon Sparklings, I received such terrible news from one of the eternal followers that his mate has been murdered. Blurr was the one that lost his love, but has a part of that love in a form of his daughter, Flash. Blurr was upset and wanted revenge for the one who has killed his bond mate in cold energon. I took up the liberty of finding out who is the culprit. I told Blurr that it would take awhile to get an accurate answer. I searched through the entire Matrix, looking for the spark of the Blurrs' femme. After 8 days of searching, I found her spark and I had to confirm if it really was the femme. The confirmation proved positive and I searched her memories as to who attacked her. I saw a black and white wolf and there were plenty of those in the pack. I looked closer and closer until I just saw whom it was. I was pissed as this certain wolf now. I'll be sure that Blurr will get his revenge, that's a promise that I will surely provide for him as a God of Life and Energy.

After two weeks since the birth of the sparkling Flash, my two aunts want to meet Lil Dawn. Dad decided that they should see her and we all went down into the Mortal realm on Earth, into the valley that is very secluded from Humans and Transformers. Torrent, Dad, Aunt Gunship, Aunt Fangwing, and Jazz were down in the valley. Once everything was set for this family reunion, I let out a certain rallying call for certain wolves. I called out to Vortex and Barricade, telling them to bring Aunt Dawnsinger and the little femme, also Megatron if he has the chance. I also called out to Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker (Twins are Godfathers to Lil Dawn) and to bring Optimus as well. Optimus isn't a part of the pack, but I hope that he can choose to be one sometime soon. After an hour or so, everyone arrived and both Uncle Optimus and Uncle Megatron just seemed to not get along like how they used to. Dad warned them that they are to behave and to act like family members or they will be punished. With that being said, Dad just revealed the family tree and such, which led to the explanation of the Family and is sworn to never tell anyone of the divine branch, this including Vortex, Barricade, and Bumblebee. What shocked everyone except for those who knew and made Jazz, Torrent, and I in our wolf forms, rolling on the floor laughing out loud was that the Twins knew all along and that they have sworn that oath a long time ago with their honor on the line. Really, the shocked faces were priceless. Though, the Decepticon informant for the twins is I, considering that it's a very small side-business type of thing. Though, Vortex knew as well about the twins knowing that the sparklings have defected. After the explanations and the small baby shower, I knew that Prowl was there as well, hiding in the shadows, but at a poor attempt as well. Dad, Jazz, and Torrent knew as well. I howled up towards the heavens, calling down Blurr that he may have his revenge. Blurr came down in a flash, surprising Prowl and throwing him out in the front of us. I explained to everyone of what Prowl has done. How Prowl have threatened a young member of the pack and to also try and kill future members as well as other members bonded. This got at everyone's attention. Prowl and Blurr were brawling it out and Blurr was pissed, beating the slag out of Prowl. The result was that Prowl was still alive, but has been stripped of honor in the pack. Also, Prowl is just barely hanging on to his life or slipping away into the Matrix forever. Blurr told Prowl that he's keeping him alive so that he may live in shame of what he has done and a chance for him to atone his mistakes. Optimus was super pissed at his officer. Just as Blurr left, I went up to Prowl, fear written all over his faceplates. I just gave Prowl a really icy death glare that Prowl is just petrified to stone. I shook my wolf head and I brought him up to my back and I ran off towards the Autobot Medbay. As I arrived at the base, I slowed down to a walk and Red Alert was there, thinking that I'm a Decepticon spy. I growled at him, scaring the frag out of him and continued on my way to Ratchets so called domain. Ratchet turned around from what ever he was doing and looked as if he was about to have a spark attack. I layed down a stasis locked Prowl down on the birth and I told Ratchet everything. What caught me at surprise was the Ratchet called me Shadowstriker. Ratchet also told me that he will not tell anyone about my true name, thus taking the Oath, having to learn of my name from Sunstreaker when he had to do a check up and has accidentally went through Sunstreakers' memory file and my history as a mortal. I also told Ratchet to keep an optic out on Prowl along with of not telling anyone of my real name and my history as a mortal. I soon left and went back to my family, enjoying the rest of the day in peace and in unity. Life is just wonderful with times like these.


End file.
